At least some known turbine assemblies include a compressor, a combustor, and a turbine. Gas flows into the compressor and is compressed. Compressed gas is then discharged into the combustor and mixed with fuel, and the resulting mixture is ignited to generate combustion gases. The combustion gases are channeled from the combustor through the turbine, thereby driving the turbine which, in turn, may power an electrical generator coupled to the turbine.
Many known turbine assemblies include a plurality of combustion cans, in which each combustion can employs a fuel system including a primary fuel nozzle at a forward end. In some known combustion cans, the combustion cans further include an axial fuel staging (AFS) system having a secondary fuel injector downstream of the primary fuel injector. Each combustion can includes a liner that defines a combustion chamber. The primary fuel nozzle injects fuel and compressed gas into a primary combustion zone within the combustion chamber, and the secondary fuel injector injects fuel and compressed gas into a secondary combustion zone within the combustion chamber downstream from the primary combustion zone.
Fuel for the secondary fuel injector is supplied by a fuel supply conduit coupled to the secondary fuel injector. However, because the fuel supply conduit is often positioned on an outer surface of the combustion can, the fuel supply conduit is susceptible to damage or dislocation, for example, during installation or maintenance. Additionally, if the conduit becomes damaged or dislocated, there is a possibility that the conduit may start leaking fuel.